


Al Alba

by iveth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, POV Bucky Barnes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveth/pseuds/iveth
Summary: Estar frente al mar al amanecer te hace reflexionar sobre muchas cosas de tu vida, que a veces pasan desapercibidas por lo cotidiano de la rutina.James tiene una habitación en la Torre Vengadores y un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn al cual va cuando el exceso de compañía lo abruma y necesita su dosis de soledad. Steve lo entiende, pero entonces ¿Porqué Tony lo ve así?Las mañanas frías aclaran las ideas de cierto soldado invernal.





	Al Alba

**Author's Note:**

> Alba: Período que transcurre desde que aparece en el horizonte la luz del sol hasta que sale el sol y se hace de día.
> 
> One-shot Winteriron publicado originalmente en Wattpad. (soy la autora)

**Al Alba**

Las calles del barrio de Brooklyn lucían desiertas a esas horas, algo normal si hablamos de un sábado nublado y frio a las 6:00am con el cielo aún oscuro. Sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle a un joven supersoldado de cabellera castaña y brazo metálico. No era un secreto para nadie que a James le gustaban los momentos de soledad, algo un poco difícil de lograr si hablamos de vivir en Nueva York en la Torre Vengadores, donde sus compañeros a veces (solo a veces) se permitían ser discretos. La mayor parte del tiempo eran un increíble dolor de trasero.

Mención aparte la I.A. que monitoreaba cada movimiento, parpadeo y signo vital.

Por eso había días en que se iba a su pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, ante la mirada resignada de Steve y los gestos confusos de Tony. Gestos que lo llenaban de confusión al no saber muy bien como interpretar.

Esa mañana despertó muy temprano producto de sus pesadillas, donde el Steve flacucho y enfermizo de los años 40 suplicaba por su vida. Era algo común en sus noches, a veces el insomnio no daba tregua, y cuando por fin su cuerpo caía rendido ante en cansancio, las pesadillas se hacían presentes. Ese día fue uno de esos. Así que armado con una chaqueta gruesa, tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió a velocidad media hacia el paseo que se encontraba junto al puente de Brooklyn. Estacionó su moto y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

Algunos personas (muy pocas a decir verdad) caminaban o trotaban por ese paseo, tal vez por día, la hora o el clima. Al fondo pasando el río, podían verse los rascacielos del centro de Manhattan, aún con sus luces, en contraste con el cielo que poco a poco iba tomando los colores que solo el alba nos puede regalar.

A pesar de los años como Soldado del Invierno, de haber viajado por el globo, hablar varios idiomas y lidiar con muchas personas, aun se sorprendía de los cambios que había tenido el mundo en ese tiempo. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes porque, tristemente reflexionó, no era dueño de su vida. Con la aparición de Steve, todo el drama de la Guerra Civil, su tiempo de recuperación en Wakanda y la derrota de Thanos, las cosas parecían complicarse por momentos.

El tiempo del perdón sin duda fue el más difícil, regresar a Nueva York, reincorporarse a una nueva vida y aceptar vivir en la Torre fue una prueba para él y para el dueño de la misma, Tony. Sin duda el genio era todo un enigma para el soldado. Podía ser el hombre más rencoroso, mas caprichoso e infantil que Barnes hubiera conocido en toda su existencia, pero así también, era un hombre noble y triste.

Y tan roto como él.

Los primeros días fueron una pesadilla para ambos, no queriendo toparse en los pasillos (uno por vergüenza, el otro por rencor), pero al final eran dos hombres adultos que podían sentarse a platicar de manera civilizada, sacar la banderita blanca de la paz y lograr a una tregua.

Tregua que llegó el día que James decidió que era una buena idea reparar un circuito dañado de su brazo. Y solo logró dejar atorado un fino cuchillo. Refunfuñando por su pésima suerte, se dirigió a buscar a Natasha para pedir apoyo (si, apoyo, que no ayuda), pero el destino quiso que se encontrara al genio camino al gimnasio. Y Tony, como buen ingeniero e inventor y mecánico y filántropo que es, decidió reparar el daño (el cuchillo era un insulto a su vista) y ambos fueron al taller en medio de un incómodo y denso silencio que no duró mucho, ya que al llegar al santuario del genio, la música comenzó a sonar y Dumm-E se acercó a los hombres haciendo soniditos graciosos.

El soldado se sentó y extendió su brazo. De esta manera Tony, armado con sus herramientas, logró quitar ese insulto de arreglo (el pobre cuchillo) y comenzó a reparar el daño en silencio, solo roto por la música de fondo. Entre tanto, James se entretenía con el pequeño robot, tomando las cosas que este le llevaba (desarmadores, una libreta, un trapo lleno de grasa…) y dejando una suave caricia acompañado de una sonrisa. Lo sentía como esas pequeñas ovejas que lo seguían en los páramos de Wakanda.

\- No lo consientas o se emocionará y destruirá el taller – murmuró Tony, mirándolos de reojo.

James se sobresaltó un poco, estaba seguro que esa era la primera frase que Stark le dirigía desde su llegada a la torre, ya que siempre habían sido monosílabos o gruñidos.

\- Solo quiere atención – le contestó el soldado con una leve (casi imperceptible) sonrisa.

De nuevo ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, esta vez sin tanta presión ahogándolos. Finalmente Tony terminó de reparar el daño, en silencio comenzó a guardar sus cosas y anotar otras tantas. James solo extendió el brazo y comenzó a moverlo, notando que había quedado perfecto. Claro, pensó, lo reparó Anthony Stark.

\- Todo está bien – y esta frase iba más allá de un simple brazo metálico. La mirada brillosa y determinada que Tony le dirigió le erizo los vellos de la nuca a James, una mirada que pedía ponerle fin a ese capítulo que tanto daño había causado. Y no pudo negarse a eso.

\- Gracias Anthony – y eso era todo. No existía otra palabra en ningún idioma que pudiera expresar la gratitud, el alivio y la paz que James sintió en ese momento, en el taller de Stark, rodeado de armaduras y pantallas holográficas.

¿Quién dijo que los silencios no dicen nada?

Después de ese día, las cosas poco a poco tomaron su rumbo. Podía sentarse a desayunar en calma, sin duda molestar a Sam era su momento favorito del día. A veces tardes de películas, o cuando las cosas se ponían escandalosas, la terraza era una buena opción.

James siempre había sido observador, cualidad que afinó en demasía siendo el brazo de HYDRA. Por eso pudo notar que cuando él reía, a Steve se le iluminaba el rostro; que Natasha siempre que pasaba junto a Bruce, dejaba una caricia en su brazo, haciendo sonrojar al científico; que cuando Peter llegaba a la Torre, los ojos de Tony cobraban vida; que cierto chico araña y cierta brujita se mensajeaban por celular aunque estuvieran a unos pasos (posiblemente planeando algo que daría dolor de cabeza al genio); que a veces Clint lo seguía por los ductos de ventilación cuando tenía pesadillas y caminaba como alma errante por la torre; que Tony tomaba su café cargado antes de decir una palabra por la mañana y que su mirada, cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, era triste.

El tiempo fue pasando y la convivencia cada vez fue más fácil, el grupo poco a poco se iba cimentando dando lugar a unos Vengadores más unidos que nunca… y un dios que a veces los visitaba o un mago narcisista con una capa bastante caprichosa que tenía una especie de amor platónico con el joven Parker. A veces tenía que hacerse presente en las galas de las diversas fundaciones que apadrinaba Stark o reuniones donde el grupo era protagonista.

En ocasiones, terminaba por irse antes, y se llevaba a un genio en la parte trasera de su motocicleta (todos sabían que Tony iba a esas reuniones por la amenaza expresa de Pepper… y esa mujer armada con sus tacones era de temer). Terminaban cenando hamburguesas y riéndose de los mensajes de hastío de un Rogers atrapado en los formalismos de las reuniones.

Otras veces, simplemente veían películas y terminaban dormidos en el sofá, James con los pies apoyados en la mesita y Tony con la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón y los pies sobre el soldado. En esos momentos era cuando el castaño podía observar al genio, con su piel canela y sus largas pestañas, y una suave respiración. Claro que despertaban con dolor de cuello al otro día.

Pero había momentos donde se encontraban en la madrugada y se quedaban en silencio en la isla de la cocina, sentados juntos mientas Tony picaba algunas galletas y James solo lo observaba. Esas madrugadas donde había pesadillas y dolor, y ninguno quería decir nada. Solo compañía y galletas (a veces leche tibia o chocolate caliente). Y en raras ocaciones había madrugadas de lágrimas saladas. James era bueno escuchando y nunca juzgaba al genio. Y Tony podía conocer, y entender, un poco más al castaño de mirada azul.

Poco a poco el pasado de ambos fue saliendo en las pláticas nocturnas, y con ello el entendimiento de las acciones del otro. Ambos habían pagado con creces la cuota de sufrimiento de por lo menos 3 reencarnaciones. Había noches particularmente malas, donde la ansiedad de Tony desencadenaba en un ataque de pánico. Thanos aún seguía en su mente y el terror de despertar y pensarse completamente solo lo aterraba. Y James también lo sufría, las muertes que tenía a cuestas, los diferentes rostros, las suplicas y los llantos…

Y entonces surgió un beso en la frente de Tony o un abrazo de oso a James y las noches ya no eran tan malas.

Así, James podía bajar al taller y platicar, jugar con Dumm-E (ante los regaños de Tony) o simplemente tumbarse al sillón y dormir, sintiéndose seguro y en casa. Y cuando despertaba, tenía una frazada sobre él y la música que usualmente sonaba tenía un volumen más bajo. Tony solo le sonreía con cierta duda en su mirada.

\- Arriba soldado que Steve va a pensar que tienes tu madriguera aquí – Ambos subían con el resto del grupo a seguir sus rutinas.

Y cuando los decibeles fueron demasiados, o la Torre se encontraba particularmente llena (había días de locos), fue que James decidió rentar un pequeño departamento, y si bien no se mudó, había días que necesitaba paz y se iba un par de noches. Steve lo veía resignado pero lo entendía, y Tony… Había cierto reproche en su mirada, o ¿tristeza?, James no sabía que pensar de su mirada. Los ojos cafés tan expresivos, que con una sola mirada podían decir tantas cosas sin necesidad de ponerlas en palabras, ojos que lo miraban con ternura y cariño después de sus noches de terror, ojos que lo miraban con una chispa de burla y diversión cuando era objeto de las bromas de Sam o Clint, ojos que lo miraban con alivio después que regresaba de una misión especialmente difícil, ojos que lo miraban con un deje de soledad cuando se iba a Brooklyn.

Y Bucky, que siempre ha sido observador, sentado en esa pequeña banca viendo hacia Manhattan en esa mañana de sábado, pudo darse cuenta de que, si cerraba sus ojos, podía visualizar cada gesto del castaño. Cada expresión. Cada sonrisa. Cada mirada dada. El leve rubor en las mejillas del genio cuando le daba esos pequeños besos en la frente. En peso de sus pies cuando veían películas. El aroma de su cabello en esas raras ocasiones que Tony se recargaba en su hombro y se quedaba dormido. O la tibieza de su cuerpo cuando recibía un abrazo de él.

Pero James no estaba enamorado ¿o sí? Aunque los latidos de su corazón y la calidez que sentía cuando este le sonreía le decían lo contrario.

Los rascacielos ya eran bañados por los suaves rayos del sol que tímidamente se asomaban entre las nubes de lluvia, y James seguía pensando en esos ojos castaños. Al observar su celular, se pudo percatar de la hora, aún era temprano aunque ya se notaba mayor movimiento por los alrededores. Decidió regresar a su departamento, tomar solo algunas cosas importantes en una pequeña mochila y decidió emprender el rumbo hacia la isla.

El centro de Manhattan lo recibió lleno de vida, aunque la ventaja de tener una moto era poder estacionarla más fácilmente. Así llegó a una tienda donde vendían donas y baggels que sabía le encantaban al genio, y decidió comprar unos cuantos para ambos. Al llegar al piso comunal de la Torre, el cual estaba bastante silencioso, el reloj ya marcaba casi las 9. Al emprender el camino a la cocina pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien, que más que caminar parecía arrastrarse.

Y al doblar al pasillo principal pudo ver a Tony, con sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojeras marcadas. Noche difícil pudo notar. Hizo un sonido con su garganta y el genio levantó su mirada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y, cuando por fin las musarañas del sueño parecieron abandonar su cuerpo fue que Tony pudo notar la mochila y se permitió sonreír ya que eso significaba que James volvía a casa.

\- Buenos días Anthoska, traje el desayuno – y agitó frente a él las dos bolsitas.

\- Prepararé el café entonces – respondió el genio.

James lo siguió hasta la isla de la cocina, dejando su mochila sobre uno de los banquitos de las esquinar. Sacó unos platos, una botella de jugo y un poco de fruta que siempre había picada, cortesía de Steve y su afán de que todos tuvieran arterias saludables.

Tony regresó con dos tazas de café y le entregó una a James, regalándole una suave sonrisa acompañada de un brillo en sus ojos. Ah esa mirada castaña. Otra vez esos latidos y esa calidez en su corazón. Y sí, James lo pudo notar con cada fibra de su ser, fue como si las estrellas se alinearan y el cielo se abriera iluminándolo, el entendimiento llegó a él y respondió la sonrisa tomando la taza ofrecida, permitiéndose dejar una breve caricia en la mano contraria.

El soldado se había enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Si llegaste aquí, muchas gracias por tu lectura!  
> En esta historia Thanos fue derrotado a la primera, aunque dio bastante pelea y hubo muchos muertos (en su mayor parte civiles inocentes).  
> El titulo se da porque, es en ese momento del día donde la reflexión de James se da.  
> Estar frente a un cuerpo de agua al amanecer o atardecer saca reflexiones bastante interesantes!  
> Las miradas y gestos de Tony son porque el genio se sabe enamorado, pero no está del todo seguro de James y siempre se mueve al borde la de línea de la amistad y el amor.


End file.
